Headphones and ear buds for listening to sound are typically made from standard sized components to fit a number of listeners. Such devices are easy to manufacture, since of their components are standard sizes; however, they can offer poor fit and comfort, depending on the needs of a particular user. If adapted to be used for wired applications, such as an ear bud for a cell phone, the headphones are typically cumbersome to use and access to controls of the electronics sending the sound can be inconvenient.
What is needed in the art is an improved hearing communication system. The system should offer acceptable fit and comfort and should provide the user freedom from cumbersome connections and flexibility of use with other hardware.